Talk:Nen
I took out the added pictures on hatsu types because it makes the page look a little messy, so I removed it for now and just linked character names to their respective Character pages where those pictures can also be viewed.. ネフェルピト 17:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC)ネフェルピト I added Sensing Nen, and an explanation of how to actually create a Hatsu. Mr. Toto, you are wrong, the Sensing Nen part is not redundant at all, there are no previous mentionings that one can feel the presence of aura like feeling needles prodding against your skin. Classifications Why does this page use different terms for the classes of Nen? For example, I have typically known Gon to be a "Reinforcement" type, but here that category is instead called "Enhancement." 11:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC)curious HxH fan in Japanese wikipedia, Hunter X Hunter page , we can see that the six type of Hatsu are: *強 (強化系) *変 (変化系) *放 (放出系) *操 (操作系) *具 (具現化系) *特 (特質系) "系" means 'System' , and "化" means 'Of' , if we remove them we get the true translation: *強 > Strength *変 > Change *放出 > Release *操作 > Manipulate *具現 > Embody *特質 > Characteristic Dlamash 15:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Fan translations vs official. Enhancement is used in the official releases, so that's what the wiki goes with. The "系" is a word used for taxonomy; it can mean something like "type." 化 means something like "transformation" and refers to the transformation of aura type. The first six that you mentioned are nearly correct, but 放出 is emission, 具現 is creation, and 特質 means specialty. Mr. Toto 19:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Toto, please stop deleting paragraphs from the Nen page. You clearly have a poor understanding of Nen, it is not a product of the mind (what the word 'Nen' means in Japanese is irrelevant). The author has emphasised that Nen is the encompassing set of techniques to control 'Aura', it has doesn't have much to do with the 'mind' until you get to Hatsu and pre-emptive limitations. A person with no understand of Nen, could be a proficient Nen-user. While you have made some acceptable edits, your overall understanding of Nen is weak. The second paragraph of the Hatsu section is necessary to show new readers exactly what a Nen ability consists of. And where is the Sensing Nen section that you have supposedly moved to? If you continue to delete paragraphs, I will be forced to report you. :I'm afraid that it's you that has a poor understanding of Nen. Nen is a word that literally means "idea" in Japanese, written in the same way. One's Hatsu is clearly a product of the mind, which is why Togashi inserts terms like "memory overload" into the series. The second paragraph of the nen section is unnecessary because it's already written about earlier in this article. The "pre-emptive limitations" page outlines the exact same thing. As far as the "sensing nen" section goes, I inserted the important parts in the "learning, controlling" subsection. Everything else is sort of unnecessary, as the advanced applications subsections cover most of that information. I find it ridiculous that you've done significantly less work on the Wiki and been here for a shorter amount of time, yet think that it's acceptable to threaten to report me. The "Nen" section clearly needs to be updated--this article has been largely the same for over five years now since it was moved from Wikipedia. -Mr. Toto 15:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters and their respective Nen types Please don't put a certain character into a certain Nen category unless you see a statement about his/her Nen type in the manga or in the data book. For example: * Binolt has NEVER been said to be a Specialist.Pike * Pike has NEVER been said to be a Transmutation user. etc. Foreva 19:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Zepile Ok, he's a genius. Foreva 21:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Killua charging is electricity I wasn't too sure, but it seems transmutation users (killua specifically) seem to be able to have some for of control or affinity with the material their aura is mimicing. For instance, Killua charges his aura using actuall electricity, despite the electricity he generates being purely aura, and not electricity at all. Would like to hear some arguments against this, since it seems i've probably missed somthing. - Jokingswood 12:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :it seems transmutation users (killua specifically) seem to be able to have some form of control or affinity with the material their aura is mimicing. 'True. Everybody can influence it. It was mentioned by Hisoka that he played as a kid with substance that was similair to his transmuted aura. It was also mentioned by Biscuit and one other that Killua had to undergo torture to be able to do that. The same is with manipulation and the objects by which manipulation is executed. You have to have some deeper connection with the element, thing... The same is also true for conjuration. Kurapika forced that connection by eating and sleeping with chains (also licking them). You can't just wish for it, you have to work for it. Every transmuter could use electricity but would they be willing to undergo years of torture for that - hinted by Tsezguerra after Killua's demonstration? Rizgubi (talk) 13:27, September 30, 2017 (UTC) He tasered himself in order to give his aura the "shape" or quality of electricity. Now it is pure aura in the shape of electricity, meaning still feels and functions exactly like it. Except that it's invisible to normal peeps I think when he "charges himself" he can transmute real electricity into aura and then use it again as electro-aura? Makes me wonder what Hisoka did to get bungie gum..wax himself with gum? o.O HisokaBungie 20:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Umm this may be noted Goeinru from Greed island is linked under Conjuration but his ability is labeled emission... as it is emission... sooo maybe he needs to be moved :3 *It's been like that for months, maybe over a year or two, nobody touched it and I got tired of seeing it like that. Fixed now. Goeinru = Emission. Jan 26, 2013. Aura Output From what I understand, Potential Aura Power vs Actual Aura Power is the Nen version of Capacity Factor. Essentially, if the potential aura power and actual aura power were the same, it would mean that Nen user was wasting zero aura and was functioning at there peak at all times, the equivalent of a power plant functioning at 100% efficiency and at full name plate capacity, the name plate capacity in this case being the Maximum Aura Power. If it's alright with you Martial, I'd like to explain this in more detail and compare the two things, as they are both extremely similar in concept. Pigzillion (talk) 14:41, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Nen = Mind Force? I'm just asking this out of curiosity... where did the translation of Nen (念) as "Mind Force" come from? I can't seem to find anything that corrobates this, and what I remember from Wing's lessons to Gon and Killua does not mention anything besides distinguishing the "Nen of the Flame" from the real Nen. MarqFJA (talk) 20:18, October 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if there is a "Mind Force" in the Viz volumes but I did a little research and Nen (念) can translate to thought/Idea, Nenriki(念力) translates to Psychokinesis/Psychic powers/Mind force. When they say Nen they probably don't mean thought or idea, it's probably closer to the latter. MrGenial11 (talk) 21:06, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Geniuses Should we add Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou to the list of geniuses? According to Theta, he is a genius. 04:48, July 30, 2017 (UTC) I think it's fair enough to do so. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:49, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Geniuses learn Nen by themselves (Neon...) this is not the case of Tserriednich, he just learn fast with Tayta. The article said that : "Some are able to discover and learn to manipulate their aura on their own without having formally learned it". Discover and Learn... if you want add Tserriednich you should retire this. Also we don't know if Benny Delon was not a Nen User... --Dr.Blythe (talk) 22:15, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Benny utilized his aura and imbued it into his signature knives, he may not have been a full fledged Nen user, but still the fact that he was able to control his aura remains. Humble × Humble (talk) 21:28, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Benny could have been a True Nen User, as he could have been only a Geniuse who use Nen unconsciously in his art. This is not specified in the manga (chapter 85). We are sure for Zepile but not for him. --Dr.Blythe (talk) 21:40, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Manipulation In the paragraph of Manipulation where the category is explained it says: ''Abilities belonging to Manipulators allow the user to control living or non-living things in a certain way ('and manipulate the aura itself),. In the manga however I have only seen that Manipulators can only manipulate living and inanimate things. There is no reference about manipulating aura. Controlling aura should be: *Emission for aura that is not in contact with user. for example: Razor's Nen Ball *Transmutation for aura still attached to the user. for example: Zeno's Dragon Lance According to this, Techniques like Goreinu's Apes and Knuckle's Hakoware should only be Emission. So how was it decided that Controlling aura is part of Manipulation category? Lasaro Ginjou 14:30, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Subcategories of Hatsu Abilities If you put Nen beasts in there you should also put S.Tocino and Razor's abilities. Together they both fall into emmision+manipulation creature category whereas nen beasts is just a subcategory of that. This situation now is just confusing. You have the same abilities with different looks (hooded human, gorilla), some users included some not, and those who are not included are mentioned as potential users - while at the same time they are nen beast users but their creatures don't look like beasts but they have humanoid appearance. Rizgubi (talk) 13:13, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Quantification of Aura There is a typo in one of the equations that shows "PS" instead of "SP.' Just thought I'd put this out there, it might confuse someone who's new to the nomenclature of nen. 22:34, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Hatsu personality traits There are some elements which are supposedly derived from Hisoka's personality test that are however nowhere to be found in the manga. All the extras after chapter 62 say is this. They never mentioned Manipulators caring about their family, Emitters cooling down more quickly than Enhancers, Conjurers being stoic and cautious, and so on. Is all this stuff from the databook? It's all been here since before I joined, but I think we should either reference it or remove it. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:10, November 1, 2018 (UTC) : I don't know where the information without references came from. Either someone compiled Hisoka's interpretations about Nen type in relation to personality from later chapters or someone took traits from Nen users of certain types and added as a universal trait. I'd say wait a week or two before deleting the info. --Gorgo616 (talk) 19:07, November 1, 2018 (UTC) : I found the source of the extra information, it comes from the ''Hunter × Hunter - Sôshû-hen - Treasure compilation volume don't know the number; Hisoka's personality test has an expanded version there. Here you can find the scanned page and an unofficial translation. --Gorgo616 (talk) 04:26, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :: The translation given there I believe is a better translation and a bit more explanatory and concise than what we have written currently for the explanations for each individual Nen type. :: Humble × Humble (talk) 04:46, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Wow Gorgo, that was super niche! Congrats for finding it. How should we reference it? "Hunter × Hunter - Sôshû-hen - Treasure, Unknown Issue"? As an aside, according to the thread it also says that Biscuit was Netero's Nen disciple. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:47, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: Each volume of this special version corresponds to 2.5 normal volumes (I think), so I would guess that the information is in Volume 3; and the reference could be "Hunter × Hunter - Sôshû-hen - Treasure, Volume 3". Biscuit being Netero's disciple is something just said by the user (without a scanned page as proof), but I don't see why he would lie and in the manga it's slightly suggested that she is or was Netero's disciple. Also according to the thread, Chrollo not only likes ancient books (as said in the manga) but he also collects them. --Gorgo616 (talk) 19:39, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Progression and Potential/Geniuses I did not create this heading and I worked on it because it was full of inaccuracies and lacked references. Now it should be passable, but do we want to keep it? If so, should we move the content of the "Geniuses" sub-heading to it? Honestly, I'm not too much in favor of the "genius" category and the sub-heading itself either. The term was never used in the manga to specifically designate individuals who acquired Nen abilities without training. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:34, June 4, 2019 (UTC) : Since you have rectified the information, it would be a waste of time to delete the text. The problem in moving the "Geniuses" topic is that it pertains to the "Nen in Society" subject too. "Geniuses" is a dubious term that has been linked (generally in an indirect way) to people who use Nen without training and is used to describe people with fast Nen learning. In the eyes of normal people any or most Nen users are like geniuses, but for a Nen user (or in the context of Nen) a genius is distinctly people like Neon or Zepile. Maybe all the characters who were instructed in Nen and were also called genius (like Tserriednich) would learn Nen spontaneously at some point in their lives anyway even if they were not taught, but the fact that other characters naturally use Nen justifies the distinction and the category in my opinion. --Gorgo616 (talk) 22:01, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually, I don't think the term "genius" is ever used to refer to self-made Nen users. In teh Viz translation at least, all Wing says is that Nen users are called "geniuses", "psychics" and "superhumans". Zepile is never called a genius, nor are Komugi or Neon: they are only said to be talented, if any comment is made at all. My thinking was that it could be mentioned in the "Progressiona and Potential" heading (perhaps I should switch the two words around, but suggestions for another title are welcome) that there are some people who manage to develop Nen abilities without formal training, and that the ones who do are often experts in their craft. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:29, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: This is one of the cases where there will not be a phrase explicitly saying that such character is a Nen genius. Benny Delon is connected with the term "genius" in a context where there is an implicit distinction between normal Nen users and geniuses (because who speaks is a Nen user himself), Zepile by analogy couldn't be different from Benny, Mukatolini is in the same context, and Neon and Komugi also fit the description. Another thing in common that reinforces the distinction is that Neon, Zepile, and Komugi use Nen unconsciously (Benny's and Mukatolini's Nen/aura also have no special effect, then they must be equal to Zepile and have done it unconsciously). --Gorgo616 (talk) 02:00, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Something Where is Something in all that? She is better at exorcism, killing and other stuff than anybody. Kamo kuda (talk) 19:53, October 10, 2019 (UTC)